In computer networks, a network device may be connected to one or more network devices via two or more links. In some cases, these two or more links may be logically grouped or aggregated together to form an “aggregated bundle.” For example, one or more routers may be connected to an access node via an aggregate bundle of multiple physical links.
Generally, link aggregation may improve bandwidth in comparison to that of a single link, while also providing connection redundancy. That is, use of multiple links result in an available total bandwidth equal to the combined bandwidth of all of the links. In addition, should one of the links of the aggregated bundle fail, the network device may begin sending traffic to the other network device across the non-failed links of the aggregated bundle, thereby providing redundancy in the form of redundant links for delivery of traffic between two devices. While aggregated bundles may provide for improved bandwidth and redundancy, it is often difficult to ensure that flows of traffic are distributed across of the aggregated links in a manner that ensures efficiently utilizes the bandwidth of each of the aggregated links.